russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PBA on Viva-TV
PBA on Viva TV (also known as PBA on Viva) is the presentation of Philippine Basketball Association games on Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation by Viva Entertainment after the company absorbed Vintage Sports which started in the 2011-12 season.Viva-TV to broadcast PBA games, interaksyon.com, July 8, 2011PBA, Viva-TV to seal partnership, Nelson Beltran, The Philippine Star, July 7, 2011 Telecasts are produced by Viva Sports and airs on Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation under Viva-TV entertainment channel. On the other hand, PBA also developed of Sports5 as PBA on AKTV which airs on AKTV and free TV coverage on TV5 airs monthly. This is the third time that the PBA will be aired on IBC. The first was from 1996-2002 when Vintage Sports and later Viva Sports handled the television coverage. In 2003, IBC was one of two networks (the other being NBN) that covered the PBA but ended before the season ended due to the failure of the consortium. History In 2000, Vintage Television was absorbed by media giant VIVA Entertainment and signed a three year deal worth 770 million pesos. The consortium defeated GMA Network, in its bid to enter into the sports broadcasting scene following ABS-CBN's coverage of the then-existing Metropolitan Basketball Association. At that time, it was the Silver Anniversary of the PBA. From 2000 to 2001, Viva broadcast PBA games on Sundays, Wednesdays and Fridays with out of town games covered on Saturdays either live, tape-delay or aired days later. In 2002, at Viva's request, the league scheduled its games on Tuesdays and Thursdays with one game from 6-8, and two double-headers on Saturdays and Sundays to accommodate the airing of the local version of two popular game shows that was also produced by them; (Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire). This led to a sudden decrease in ratings and the league shifted back its 2001 schedule at the start of the semifinals of the Commissioner's Cup. Noli Eala and Ed Picson were the main play-by-play commentators from 2000 to 2002. However, Picson left the network at midseason following a fallout between him and the network. He would return to cover PBA games for the PBA on ABC broadcast in 2004. At the end of the 2002 season, Viva left a significant amount of debt to the league. They tried to bid for a new contract with the league but was defeated by the NBN-IBC consortium. Viva-TV aired its last PBA games on Christmas Day 2002 during Game 4 of the 2002 All-Filipino Cup between the Coca-Cola Tigers and the Alaska Aces. Incoming commissioner Noli Eala and Tommy Manotoc were the commentators for its last run. 'Return' On June 2, the PBA announced that Viva Sports, holder of the PBA's television franchise had won the rights with a deal reportedly worth ₱508 million. Aside from live games aired on Viva-TV, the number one entertainment channel relaunch on June 5, 2011. Curiously, the return of the PBA on Viva-TV was start on June 5, 2011, the franchise-holder of the league's TV coverage and many PBA talents and production people. Viva Sports and Viva-TV became the new official broadcasters of the PBA following the 2011 Governors' Cup. On the other hand, PBA would also developed with Sports5 as PBA on AKTV which airs on AKTV premieres on October 2, 2011 and free TV coverage on TV5 which airs monthly. Viva bradcast PBA games proposed that games be held three times a week on Wednesdays and Fridays with one game from 5:30-7:30 pm with the provincial games on Fridays and two double-headers on Sundays from 4-8 pm. Viva TV shows and movies were frequently shown during commercial breaks. On February 1, 2012, the one game was the ratings from 5:30-7:30 pm slots on Wednesdays and Fridays against with teleserye from 5:45 pm of ABS-CBN's Maria La Del Barrio and GMA's Magic Palayok and its brand new series Polly Pocket which become the TV series premieres at 5:00-5:30 pm on Wednesdays. 'Reformat as PBA on Viva' On July 1, 2012, Viva's request, the PBA schedule were change to Wednesdays and Fridays with one game at 6:30-8:30 pm to competes head-on with the flagship news programs GMA's 24 Oras and ABS-CBN's TV Patrol while the provincial games also on Saturday nights at 6:30-8:30 pm and the 4-hours of two double-headers on Sundays from 4-8 pm against with showbiz-oriented shows GMA's Showbiz Central and ABS-CBN's The Buzz with the new motto slogans Basta't PBA, Game Na! and renamed as PBA on Viva. At the time, Viva TV shows and movies were also frequently shown into commercial breaks, allowing PBA and more Viva-TV programs on IBC such as Popstar Diaries, KC.com, @Annebishowsa, The Jon Santos Show, Esperanza, Pinokyo's Time, Petra's Panniest, Estudyante Blues, Petrang Kabayo, WOW!, Dear Heart, Pantaxya X, Daily Top 10, Especially 4 U, SM Little Stars,'' The Weakest Link'' and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, and Viva stars like popstar Anja Aguilar performed at halftime to promote their TV and movies. While Anthony Suntay and Pat Fernandez as the halftime host for the coverage on Sunday. Presentation 'Viva-TV Studios' Viva-TV introduced a new studios from Quezon City. During the Philippine Cup eliminations, it is hosted by Aaron Atayde and TJ Manotoc. The format was changed starting the Quarterfinal round, usually having a three-man panel consisting of either Halili, Manotoc and Aaron Atayde. Special guests were added at the panel from time to time. The Viva-TV studios usually located at the IBC studios in Broadcast City but sometimes air from the playing venue during special occasions, notably the league's opening ceremonies and the jersey retirement of Robert Jaworski. 'Music' For the duration of the 2011-12 Philippine Cup Eliminations, "Showdown" by The Black Eyed Peas was used as Viva-TV's main theme music for the PBA games in addition to the generic sports theme used. A different sports theme music was used starting from the semifinal round of the Philippine Cup. This was still used up to the finals of the 2012 Governors Cup. List of broadcasters 'Current' *Boom Gonzalez (play-by-play, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Mico Halili (lead play-by-play, studio host, 2011-present) *Ed Picson (play-by-play, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Benjie Santiago (game analyst, studio analyst, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Anthony Suntay (sideline reporter, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Aaron Atayde (play-by-play, studio host, 2011-present) *Quinito Henson (game analyst, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Paolo Trillo (studio analyst, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *TJ Manotoc (studio host, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Jason Webb (game analyst, studio analyst, 2011-present) *Jojo Lastimosa (game analyst, 2011-present) *Angelika Schmeing-Cruz (sideline reporter, 2011-present) *Miakka Lim (sideline reporter, 2011-present) *Patricia Bermudez-Hizon (sideline reporter, 2011-present) 'Former' *Mon Liboro (play-by-play, 2000-2002) *Noli Eala (lead play-by-play, 2000-2002) *Tommy Manotoc (play-by-play, 2000-2002) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (sideline reporter, 2000-2002) *Jannelle So (sideline reporter, 2000-2002) *Dong Alejar (sideline reporter, 2000-2002) Awards and Nominations 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Sports Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won References See also *Philippine Basketball Association *PBA's Tv coverage bidding war *VIVA-TV Channel 13 - Changing The Current TV Landscape *Viva-TV dares Filipinos to their viewing habits *Viva-TV goes cartoons *New schedule for the PBA this 2012 *Viva-TV on IBC sa bagong TV ratings *IBC-13, the network war is back, to air new shows on Viva-TV treats *Viva-TV more primetime fare revamped on IBC *Viva-TV has more sports events in primetime on IBC-13 *Viva-TV's Born to be a Star debuts September 30 on IBC-13 *PBA game fans goes nationwide on IBC *PBA on Viva-TV hits number one *2012-2013 Philippine Cup Games Schedule and Results *PBA Rising Star Fans at the Smart Araneta Coliseum *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV Category:IBC shows Viva TV Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:2000 television series debuts Category:2002 television series endings Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series